1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package and method for making the same, and more particularly to a package having an inner shield and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional package. The conventional package 1 includes a substrate 11, a plurality of electrical elements 12, a molding compound 13 and a conformal shield 14. The electrical elements 12 are disposed on the substrate 11. The molding compound 13 encapsulates a surface of the substrate 11 and the electrical elements 12. The conformal shield 14 covers the molding compound 13 and a side surface of the substrate 11, and is electrically connected to the substrate 11.
The conventional package 1 has the following defects. The substrate 11 and the conformal shield 14 define an accommodating space 15 in which the electrical elements 12 are disposed without any shield between the electrical elements 12, creating high electromagnetic interference and low electromagnetic compatibility between the electrical elements 12.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a package having an inner shield and method for making the same to solve the above problems.